


Time Heals All Wounds, But Scars Remain Burned In Our Minds

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Joseph's 'backstory', M/M, Pre-Relationship, The violence isn;t that graphic at all, Why he wears gloves, but there is mentions of mangled bodies and what not so im tagging it to be safe, hints of Ruben and Laura, hints of Ruvik, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hears all sorts of crazy rumors about why Joseph always wears his leather gloves. He finally gets into a situation that allows him to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Wounds, But Scars Remain Burned In Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Sad stories or stories that aren't happy happy have never been my strongest genre of sorts. Hope it's alright though~

Sebastian had been partners with Joseph for years now and he could not remember a time where the younger detective was not wearing his gloves. There were always rumors going around the precinct about why he never took them off.

“I heard that he has horribly mutilated hands, that’s why he never takes them off.”

“Well, I heard that he accidently killed a child with his bare hands and wears the gloves in shame.”

Sebastian tried his best to not listen to those ridiculous rumors, but it was hard not to with his curiosity. Why did Joseph always where them? He always wanted to ask but he was afraid of the younger detective getting defensive and distant.

Perhaps Sebastian was just afraid of what the real reason was. No one would cover a part of his or her body so well and for so long if there weren’t a good reason.

Little did he know that he was about to find out what was beneath those leather gloves very soon.

* * *

 

The Chief looked worried, so both detectives knew that something bad had happened.

“Detectives... I really wish I didn’t have to send you in there. It’s a horror show, but we need any evidence we can get. If you can’t handle it though, I’ll understand.” She patted Sebastian’s shoulder before walking off with a somber look.

“Fuck... I’ve never seen her look so petrified. You ready to see what this shit show looks like, Joseph?” Sebastian walked towards the hotel entrance with Joseph by his side.

“I really have no choice, do I? It’s our job and sometimes we have to see things that are awful. I just wish someone would give us a clue as to what we’re about to walk into.” They made their way inside and had no problem finding the elevator. Everyone in the hotel had been evacuated while police forces checked all the floors. Sebastian and Joseph were heading for the 3rd floor.

Two officers were standing in front of a door that had police tape over it at the end of the hallway. The carpet was stained red under the door and reached out about two feet. When both detectives approached them, they were handed medical masks.

“What are these for?” Sebastian stared at the offered material while Joseph silently put it on.

“Trust me, when you walk in there you’ll be glad you put that thing on.” The officers seemed to pale at the mention of what was behind the door, increasing Sebastian’s worries.

“Okay... You ready, Jojo?”

“As ready as I can be.” Joseph pulled the tape down off the door and Sebastian pushed it open.

He almost threw up on the spot.

Dozens of mangled bodies were stuffed into this one small hotel room. Limbs were detached and scattered everywhere, even nailed to the walls. Blood covered the floor and practically pooled at their feet. It seemed to cover almost every square inch of the walls as well.

Sebastian barely had time to catch his partner from falling into it all.

“Fuck! Joseph, you okay?”

“Get me out...” He didn’t waste a moment in dragging Joseph out of the room, but not before seeing a message spread across the wall in blood.

_You will suffer._

Sebastian got Joseph back out into the hallway and placed him next to the wall. It was no use though since the younger detective just slid down onto the floor.

“You have to talk to me, Jojo. Are you okay? Should I get the medics?”

“Did you see her?”

“What? See who?”

“The little girl. Her... her head was completely detached f-from her body.” Joseph was shaking now and Sebastian couldn’t blame him, he hadn’t even seen the little girl’s corpse.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Why don’t you just sit here and collect yourself while I check the room again?”

“I-I can’t. I have to get out of here.” Joseph frantically got up and fled for the elevator, but Sebastian was faster.

“Joseph!” He grabbed the fleeing detectives hand and only managed in pulling his glove off. Joseph stopped dead in his tracks.

“Seb... Could you please hand that back?” His face seemed paler than usual and Sebastian began to worry about his partner’s health. Why were these gloves so fucking important?

‘Why?”

“Please... I just need it back.” Joseph was trying to hide his exposed hand behind the one that still had a glove. Sebastian wouldn’t let this go though.

“Sure...” He held out the glove and when Joseph reached for it, Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him down, exposing his other hand.

He almost regretted doing it.

Joseph’s hand had patches of red all over it; signs of deep burning that had healed over time. The red-scarred skin contrasted violently with the parts of his hand that still managed to attain their pale complexion.

“Jesus Christ, Joseph. What the fuck happened to you?” Joseph pulled his hand away from Sebastian and looked down at his hand with a pained expression.

“I made a mistake... That’s all that matters...”

“For fucks sake, Jo. This kind of shit just doesn’t happen. How did you get these burns?”

“...There was a fire burning down a barn out somewhere in a field... and two kids were trapped inside... The boy made it out but the little girl was still inside... I tried to grab her but they pulled me back... ‘She was already burnt to the bone’, that’s what they told me... But I can’t stop but think that I could have saved her, but I didn’t and because of my failure that little girl’s life was lost. She looked just like that girl in there.” Joseph was staring at the door that led back into the bloody massacre and Sebastian stood up so he could look at his partner properly.

“Listen to me, Joseph. I know for a damn fact that you did all you could to save that girl. I know it must hurt to see that another child’s life has been taken but we had no idea, so don’t blame yourself for this. I need you more then ever now so we can find out who did this.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the scarred skin.

“I can’t really feel that, you know. I can only feel it when your hand touches the parts of my skin that remained intact. That’s mostly why I wear these gloves. They’re a constant reminder as to what I failed to do, but they also give me a false sense of feeling.’ Joseph wrapped both his hands around Sebastian’s and the older detective felt a lump form in his throat.

Having Joseph tell him that was like a ton of trust being placed on his shoulders. No one knew why he wore those gloves, but now Sebastian did and was probably one of the very few people who Joseph had told willingly.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Joseph.”

“It’s fine. I’m actually glad I told you, since you’re my partner and deserve to know.” Sebastian nodded in agreement before looking down and noticing that he still had Joseph’s hand in his own. His face felt like it was heating up so he quickly let go of them and handed the glove back to his partner.

“Right... Uhm... You should probably wait outside if you’re not up for going in there. I really don’t need you collapsing in all of that blood.”

“I think that would be best... If you need any help though, don’t hesitate to call for me. I’ll do my best if it’s an emergency.” Joseph slipped on his glove again while watching Sebastian.

“I’ll remember that. Now go, before you pass out on me.” Sebastian smiled at his partner as Joseph picked up his discarded medical mask and went back to the elevator. Once he was out of sight, Sebastian turned towards the door.

“Now who the fuck would do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ruvik is a dick but we love him.
> 
> Oh and I don't know if anyone will pick up on it, but the hotel room is actually a reference to a scene from Dexter: Season 1 where there is like a blood bath in this one hotel room. Fucked up shit.


End file.
